The Baby of Morganville
by which-fandom-shall-i-choose
Summary: Claire and Shane have a little baby girl. Everything is going great, but this is morganville. Nothing is ever great
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic in a long time, so don't judge me :)**

The white lights above me were blinding, and the heat in the room was immense. I was tired, and it had barely begun.

''Now Claire. When you next feel a contraction, I need you to give me a hard push.'' The nurse standing at the bottom of my bed informed me. I felt a wave of pain engulf me as my contraction arrived. I pushed, hard, squeezing Shane's had so tight I was afraid it would break. I stopped pushing, panting hard.

''You're doing great Claire. Keep going, you'll be fine.'' Shane's voice whispered in my ear, his breathe tickling me ear. This had been going on for over an hour now, and I had no idea how I had managed to stay awake that long. Eve had popped in and out, checking on me and going back into the hall to tell Michael. I hadn't wanted Michael to be there. I was embarrassed about Shane being there as well, but they had insisted, so I couldn't really stop them. Pain washed over me again. I pushed, hard. The pain died down a bit, and when I looked up, the nurse was smiling. She gently placed my baby in my arms. A beautiful little girl. It wasn't until I tasted salt that I realised I was crying. She looked so perfect. After Shane had cut the cord, I passed her over. He Held her gently, head down whispering to her. He gave her back, tears welling in his eyes.

''I'll go get Eve.'' He said and disappeared out into the hall. Moments later, Eve appeared at the side of my bed, grinning like mad. She had layed off most of the Goth make-up today, with just a pale face and raccoon eyes. She hopped up and down madly.

''Boy or girl? What's its name? How heavy is it?'' She rambled.

''Eve!'' I said loudly, getting her to shut up. '' Its a little girl. Shane and I still haven't come to a decision on a name, and they haven't weighed her yet.''

''Can I hold her?'' Eve said quietly, smiling. I held out my baby, and Eve took her with expert care. She started rocking her back and forth. Like a real mother. ''So, what have you considered for a name?''

''Well, we had old fashioned ones like Beverley and Emily and Hepsibar, then some new ones like Zoe and Lilly.''

''Hepsibar is to weird. Lilly is to sweet, you don't want her with a girly name and she turns out like me.'' Eve said with a wink.'' So it's between Beverley, Zoe and Emily.''

''Well, I'll talk with Shane, and let you know.'' I felt bad for Eve. She was getting all excited over my baby, knowing she was never going to be able to hold or name her own.

''Eve. Can I ask you something?''

''Sure thing Claire Bear.''

''Does it ever bother you knowing that you can't have children with Michael?'' Eves face clouded over for a minute and a small frown formed.

''Sometimes yeah. But I suppose I will just have to spoil little one here rotten!'' I was glad that Eve didn't seem to down about it. ''So, my turn now. How much did it hurt?'' The question threw me a little bit.

''Um, not a lot, then a lot, then a heck of a lot, then not a lot. It's kinda hard to explain.'' The door opened and Michaels blond head appeared.

''Are you done gossiping, or am I still not allowed in?'' He grinned and stepped over the threshold. ''So, how you feeling?''

''Seriously? I just gave birth, I haven't eaten in like 3 days and I feel like I could sleep for a week! How do you think I'm felling?''

''Just as feisty as normal then.'' Michael smiled. ''Eve, we better leave them. Its been a hard day for Claire, and Shane for that matter.'' I was confused. All Shane had to do was stand there and tell me I was doing fine. Michael saw the confusion flicker in my eyes. '' You broke 3 of his fingers. Think he might have deserved it as well.'' I instantly felt bad for that. How on earth had I managed to break 3 fingers? I don't even have enough strength to last 5 seconds in an arm wrestling match against Eve! Eve handed over Baby G and then lent over and hugged me. Michael kissed me and Baby G on the cheek and left. The room was quiet for 5 or so minutes. Baby G started to whimper which led to a full blown cry. I had no idea what she wanted. She seemed hungry, so I gave her a feed then she fell asleep on my chest. Another 10 minutes passed, with only the visit from the nurse to weigh Baby G. Shane finally returned, fingers bandaged up. He smiled and sank into the chair next to my bed. He looked tired. Like really tired.

''Sleep. You look like you need it.'' I told him, which was normally his line.

''Probably not as bad as you do.'' He stood up and gently took Baby G from me and placed her in the cot at the foot of my bed. He placed a gently kiss on her forehead and made he way back to me. He sat down on the edge of my duvet and placed his arm round me.

''Big day huh? It feels so weird thinking we are parents. So, have you narrowed down the names?''

''Me and Eve got down to Zoe, Emily and Beverley.''

''Wow, tough choice. I think Beverley is more of a middle name for her.''

''I guess, so Beverley is her second name. I think I like Zoe.''

''Zoe Beverley. Collins or Danvers?'' It was a tough choice.

''Zoe Beverley Danvers. Zoe Beverley Collins.'' I said trying them both out. ''Zoe Beverley Collins.'' I said, confirming my choice. Shane looked proud to have his last name chosen, not mine.

''It's perfect. Just like you.'' He said, placing a delicate kiss on my lips.

''You're turning sappy, you know that?'' I told him, grinning. Shane shook his head.

''I know. You must be rubbing off on me. Now sleep. You deserve it.'' I rested my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. I swiftly drifted off into a world of warmth and darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up at around 10 in the morning. Eve sat in the chair where Shane should have been, cradling Zoe.

''Morning sunshine! Good sleep?'' Eve said cheerily.

''Hey. Not bad I guess. Where's Shane?''

''Went home to shower and change his clothes. He looked rough.'' Eve stood up and passed Zoe to me. She nestled into my chest, her head rising and falling in time with my breathing. ''So, what's her name?''

''Zoe. Zoe Emily Collins.'' The name still sounded as perfect as it did yesterday.

''Awww! So cute! Are you sure about using Collins instead of Danvers? You did all the work after all.''

''Collins sounds better. Is Michael here?''

''Na. He dropped me off then went home. Hospitals creep him out. Especially with all the, you know, blood.''

''Fair enough. So, how's Zoe's favourite aunty?'' I knew she would be happy about being an aunty. Eve grinned from ear to ear, her black lipstick was a huge contrast with her pearly white teeth. She had on her usual array of Gothic clothing. A red satin top with skulls embroidered along the hem, a black knee length skirt with pink gems round the edge and big black platform boots.

''Never better. May I?'' She gestured to Zoe, then picked her up. ''Surely you want to stretch your legs? How long have you been laying down? 2 days?'' Now she mentioned it I could feel all the muscles in my legs shrink.

''Pretty much. I need to get unconnected from all these machines first.''

''I'll go get the nurse.'' Eve said smiling as she slipped out the door, still holding Zoe. She returned with a nurse in tow. The nurse seemed young, maybe 25. She had dark sin and her name tag read 'Zawadi'.

''Hello Claire. How are you doing today then?''

''Hi. Not to bad, a bit stiff.''

''Well, that's why I'm here. Now, let me just run a blood pressure test, and we'll get you back on your feet.'' Zawadi busied herself by wrapping a black band round Claire's forearm and reading the digits which appeared. ''well, that seems to be in order. Now, lets get you unhooked.'' This took a while, as Claire was hooked up to about 5 different machines. Claire swung her legs off the bed.

''Damn, that feels good. Eve, you wanna give me a hand?'' Eve gave Zoe to Zawadi, then grabbed Claire's hand and helped pull her up, off the bed. Claire stumbled a little, but quickly regained her balance. Zawadi handed Zoe back over to Claire and left the room.

''If you need anything, just yell.'' She said as she slipped out the door.

''Man, it feels good to be up. My legs seriously feel like cardboard.'' Eve smiled.

''Get dressed CB, then we can go down to the café and grab a coffee and something to eat. I'll call Michael and Shane. When you getting out of here anyway?''

''In about 2 hours or so. We have to find a place to live.''

''You have one. Our house.''

''I wonder how long that's going to last. I give her a week before she starts crying, and that's going to annoy the hell out of you, at there is so much stuff to have, and the Shane and I are going to be up and walking around at some really bad hours. So, we need our own place.'' Eve stood there, quiet for a moment.

''I see your point. Well, stay, just for a week until we find you a nice place. Have you got the crib and everything?''

''Yeah, it's all flat-packed in my room.'' Claire placed Zoe in the crib.

''I'll get Michael to start putting it together instead of coming here then. He might as well make himself useful. This is the closest he is going to get to having children.'' Eve said with a wink as she whipped out her mobile.

''_Hey Michael. You know all the baby stuff in Claire's room? Can you start putting it all together and rearranging it?'' _Eve paused for a minute whilst Michael spoke. ''_Thanks. You're a star. Send Shane down here as well. Thanks. See you later. Love you.'' _ Eve hung up and turned back to Claire. ''Fab. Lets go.''

''Wait. What are we going to do with Zoe? We can't take her with us, and we can't just leave her here, alone.''

''Good point. Well, lets wait until Shane gets here, and he can stay up here with her. We can start packing up your clothes until he gets here.'' Claire had the minimum amount of clothes with her, and the majority of things were baby clothes. Curtsey of Eve of course. Packing took 10 minutes. Shane pushed open the door just as the girls had finished putting the clothes in the suitcase.

''Wonderful timing Shane. Wow, that's something I never thought I'd say.'' Claire said as she crossed the room to kiss him.

''Love you too Claire.''

''I know.''

''Please.'' Eve said. ''Shane, Claire and I are going down to get some coffee. You are going to stay here and watch Zoe whilst we go.''

''Is that all you wanted me for? I could be at home playing Zombie Slayer 3 right now.'' Shane said in a whining voice.

''Wow. What a great father you will be.'' Claire said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''Joking! Jeez Claire.''

''You are not going to be playing video games whilst I look after Zoe. It takes to to tango buddy. Now, We will see you later.'' Claire said and slipped out the door before Shane could shoot some witty retort back. Eve looked at Shane.

''Busted buddy. And by the way, you do that, I will break your X-Box. Not joke.'' Eve pranced out the door, humming to herself.

Claire and Eve returned to the room an hour later. They were laughing, walking arm in arm. Shane was laying on the bed, Zoe asleep on his chest. Shane was staring up at the ceiling, lost in his own world.

''Yo, lazy, get up. We're leaving!'' Eve said a little to loudly. Zoe began to whimper, which led to a full blown cry.

''Well done Eve. Give her here.'' Claire said, lifting Zoe off of Shane. She disappeared into the bathroom for a few minutes, then returned, Zoe napping quietly in her arms. ''Lets go. I need to get home and eat some real food.'' Eve opened the door and Claire walked out, carrying Zoe, whilst Shame followed with the suitcases. Zawadi was on the front desk. She stood up, walked over to Claire and gave her a hug.

''Good luck. If you have any worries or questions, you know where I am.'' She kissed Zoe on the forehead and went back to the desk. Claire smiled at here and walked out into the Morganville sun.

''Lets go home then.'' Shane said, smiling down at her. They all piled into Eves hearse and drove down the roads before they pulled up in front of the glass house. The three of them walked up the path until they made it to the cool shade of the porch. The door was unlocked, and as it swung open, something didn't feel right. Claire walked into the living room where she found Michael sitting on the armchair. What surprised Claire the most was that sitting on the sofa, flanked by 2 guards, was Amelie.

''Claire. How wonderful it is to see you well.'' Amelie's voice was smooth and cool. This could not be good.

**So, there we go. Review for a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Amelie. In our house. Looking angry. All these factors added up to something was wrong. Very wrong. Shane came and stood behind me. He wrapped his warm arms around my waist, and Eve went to sit on the arm of the armchair.

''So, what do you need. Is Shane behind on blood donations again or something?'' Eve said.

''Hey!'' Shane protested.

''Yes actually, he is. But that is not why I am here.'' Amelie stated. Eve grinned at her triumph over Shane.

''So what are you doing here?'' Claire asked warily. She couldn't remember a time when Amelie had come to their house to say something good.

''First of all, I would like to wish you and Shane congratulations on the birth of Zoe Emily Collins. Such a wonderful time for the both of you.'' Claire was more that surprised. How had she learnt Zoe's name? ''But I am afraid that time must be short lived. Claire, you are to leave Morganville next Monday on a special business mission with Oliver and Myrnin. You will be gone for a moth at least, and there is no guarantee you will return in one piece, or maybe at all.'' Amelie said, in the same cool, level tone. She didn't even show any emotion.

''WHAT! You are not serious!'' Claire said, totally shocked.

''Lady, if Claire is going, I'm going, and she's not going because we have Zoe to look after.'' Shane said. Amelie just stared at him.

''This is not up for discussion Mr Collins. Claire is to leave, and you, Eve and Michael are to stay and look after Zoe. End of discussion. Now, we are leaving, be ready by 9 am sharp on Monday morning Claire. Good bye for now.'' And that was it. Amelie and her entourage swept out of the room in a cold gust of wind. Eve came and got Zoe, and Claire walked over and dropped onto the couch. Shane came and sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

''Don't worry. We won't let you go. We'll get her to change her mind.'' Shane said quietly.

''HOW? YOU SAID BEFORE, AMELIE BARLEY KNOWS YOUR NAME, NEVER THE LESS DO ANYTHING FOR YOU. AND I AM DISPOSABLE! SHE DOESNT CARE IF I DIE, THAT'S WHY SHE CHOSE ME!'' Claire yelled. She shoved off Shane's arms, and pushed off the couch. She ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door. The lock clicked softly as Claire turned the key. She flung herself on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably. Why her? She had a child and a life now. Why choose her to go and possibly die? Claire cried for 20 or so minutes before she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

''Claire? Claire you okay?'' Eve. The one person she wanted to talk to. Claire slid off her bed and unlocked the door. Eve hurried in and engulfed Claire in a hug.

''It's fine Claire. It's going to be okay.'' Eve said, whilst smoothing down Claire's hair. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Shane appeared behind Eve, carrying Zoe. Eve let go of Claire, turned around, took Zoe off Shane, and walked down the hall to her room. Shane stepped into Claire's room and closed the door. He stood, leaning against the door for a while.

''What do you want?'' Claire asked in a slight whisper. The only one she wanted to talk to was Eve, and Michael if she absolutely had to. Shane was a no deal. It would only make her depressed and the situation real.

''A million dollars and a Porsche. But I'll settle for you talking to me.'' Shane said. Typical Shane. Always making a joke at the worst time.

''What do you want me to say? I'm leaving, and that's it. There is nothing you or Eve or Michael can do about it. You can't make Amelie change her mind.'' Claire said, in the same whisper voice. She turned her back on Shane. ''Now, if you don't mind, I need to pack.''

''Claire-'' Shane started.

''Please. Go. I need some time to think everything over.'' Claire heard the bedroom door click shut and Shane slump down on the other side. Claire went and pulled a suitcase from under her bed. Monday morning. That gave her a day and a half to pack and say goodbye. She started pulling clothes from her draws and throwing them in the case. She had not idea what to pack, and the only person who would get close was Eve. Claire sighed. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly. Shane had gone, which was a relief and a disappointment. Claire padded over to Eve's room and knocked lightly on the door. Eve opened it and stuck her black haired head round the side of it.

''Claire! How are you feeling?'' Eve asked, opening the door up all the way.

''Not bad thanks. I need your help. And it's exactly you.'' Claire said. Eve smiled and stepped out of her room, closing the door behind her.

''Well, lets go.'' they walked back down to Claire's room. Clothes were everywhere except the suitcase. Claire didn't even remember making the mess.

''Wow CB. You really don't know how to pack do you?''

''Well, considering I have no idea what I am going to do, or where I am going, no.''

''Good point. Now, lets get started.'' Packing took over an hour. Eve had some crazy system where she sorted everything into colours, then seasons, then type, such as posh, casual, beach etc. When Claire's suitcase was finally packed, she felt a hole lot better. Spending time with Eve always made her feel better.

''Thanks Eve. It makes me feel better, talking to you.''

''Any time CB.'' Eve said, pulling Claire into a hug. ''Now. All you have to do is go talk to Shane, and we can all be a happy family again! He's in his room with Zoe.''

''Thanks Eve.'' Claire walked out of her room and down the hall the Shane's room. She tapped quietly on it.

''Yeah?'' Came Shane's voice from inside.

''It's me.'' Claire said. She heard Shane walk over to the door. He pulled it open and stood there, looking at her. He was wearing sweatpants and a Marilyn Munson shirt. On his left hip was Zoe. He looked like a proper father.

''Look. I wanted to apologise. You were only trying to help. I guess I'm just sort of annoyed that I didn't get a say it it.'' Claire said. Shane just stood there looking at her.

''I get it. I mean, you should get to snap at me. I did when I joined the fight club. I was guessing that it was just payback for me being a jerk so much.'' He smiled Claire's favourite crooked smile. ''Come on.'' He took her hand and took her into his room.

**I'm so sorry for the abrupt ending. I didn't really know how to end this chapter. BLACK DAWN COMES OUT ON MAY 1ST PEOPLE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
